ANNIE
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: The year is 2025 and robots have replaced the police because of uprising crimes in the city. A.N.N.I.E. is one of them, and does her job like she is supposed to. But Armin discovers something that will change her, upside down.


T.h88.7662891《00}]]}0860000000036}}

889300

{{Stabilizing memory codes...

{{ Initiating sensory database...

... {{{Now operating A.N.N.I.E.

"A.N.N.I.E...? Hello? Can you hear me?"

A young scientist and her colleagues stood in front of a tall, slender robot that sat perfectly still in a wooden chair, it's hands on it's iron lap. It had opened its glowing eyes that were really crystal L.E.D lights, and its head looked at the three humans standing in front of it. One of the scientists grinned and pushed up her glasses and leaned close for it to hear her. "Hello, A.N.N.I.E. My name is Hanji Zoe." She guestured towards her two colleagues. "This here is Armin Arlert. He had read up the parts needed to put you all together. And over here, is Levi Ackerman. He specialized in making sure you didn't build up any rust and other things like that. I partook in building you."

The robot looked at its hand and moved its steel fingers. "I cannot feel a thing," It said. Hanji wrote something down in her notebook and nodded, happily. "I understand. That is because you are not a human. Humans can feel everything. You were made out of iron and steel."

"What do humans feel?" The robot asked, putting its hands down.

"Humans can feel pain," Armin answers. "We have emotions."

"...Emotions?" A.N.N.I.E. asked. "Explain to me."

Hanji sighed and thought for a moment. "Well...emotions are what makes us smile, cry with tears, or blow hot steam from our ears when we are angry. But you, you have no emotions. You are stoic."

"Why did you partake in building me?" A.N.N.I.E was curious. Levi answered her, saying, "You are an expiriment."

"An expiriment for more security in our society. You are one of them." Armin adds on, grinning. A.N.N.I.E. looked around and scanned the room in which it was in. There were just plain white walls surrounding them with cameras on the ceiling. "Where am I?" It decided to ask. Levi was glad to answer it. "We are in the Labratories of Bionic Sciences. The year is 2500. Our society is crumbling by crimes and violence, and we made you to help protect the citizens of this city."

A.N.N.I.E. looked at its hands again and then looked back at the three humans. It was curious about the difference in Hanji, Levi, and Armin's looks. "Why are you all different?" It asks.

"We have genetics a that make us different. If we didn't, we would be clones. Besides...Levi and I are males, and Hanji is a female. You, A.N.N.I.E., were created to look like a female as well." Armin says to the robot. Hanji goes to the desk behind them and grabs a large oval mirror. "This, my dear, is you." The robot looks at her reflection, and she almost looks human like, only her neck down was covered with blue and black steel, as if she was wearing armor. Strands of yellow hair-like material dangled from her head. "When will this expiriment you speak of, begin?" She asks.

"Now, actually." Levi said, looking at his watch. They had asked her to stand up and walk around, just to test her motor skills. A.N.N.I.E walked carefully and dilligently around the room, Hanji writing down her every movement to make sure nothing was wrong.

Soon she was eligible to be tested in a different area, exept they had to observe everything that she is capable of doing. The three scientists sat and watched through a glass window and spoke through a microphone. A.N.N.I.E stood in the middle of the room with erect posture. "Okay, A.N.N.I.E.," Says Hanji. "We put a chip in your head that contains all the skills you need for being apart of our security, which we call the Survey Corps. You will be doing everything we tell you. Baby steps, okay?"

"I understand." A.N.N.I.E. says.

"Very good." Hanji smiles at the robot. She told A.N.N.I.E to perform numerous of simple tasks, like asking her to punch and kick a sandbag that was put in there for her. Armin was worried that Hanji might make the robot become damaged, but Levi didn't mind at all. Hanji asked her to perform a few more tasks that are needed for security, and soon it was all over. "My goodness... you've done well!" Hanji says, reading all of A.N.N.I.E.'s positive notes she'd written down. "You've done so much better than we expected," Armin adds, reading the notes with Hanji. Levi thought it was very abnormal, because they tested out another robot and it got slightly malfunctioned. "Are you well, A.N.N.I.E.?" He wanted to ask.

A.N.N.I.E. tilted her head. "I thought I cannot feel a thing, Levi Ackerman." She stared at Levi, stoic, like she was made to be. Levi sighed and sat back on his chair with his arms folded. Hanji told him that there was nothing to worry about, and went on to continue testing the robot.

After weeks of numerous tests that repeatedly asked for her abilities, A.N.N.I.E. was now eligible to be programed into the Survey Corps, where she would be like a guard for the public. Hanji made sure she was sturdy and well built for her new job. Hanji had put another chip that had everything A.N.N.I.E. needed for protecting the city inside her head. She put a short jacket on the robot that symbolized her place and purpose of being out there in the world. "Alright, my lovely A.N.N.I.E... you've trained so hard for this! You will do well. I know so." Hanji excitedly said to the robot, who just stoically said that she understood. She, along with other robots, eventually went on outside to their own spots in the city that needed tl be guarded. Hanji was so happy of her successful job.

Armin however, had been reading up on the chip that programmed the robots to be a guard on the computer, and was shocked to find out about a rare glitch in the chip, which was called N.E.R.V. Armin came to realize that they had forgotten to check for the glitch in A.N.N.I.E., for they always checked in other robots. He called Levi over and told him of his discovery. "We made a huge mistake...that N.E.R.V glitch could effect A.N.N.I.E." He told Levi anxiously.

"What happens when the glitch occurs? Maybe it could be a quick fix." Levi wanted to know. "Well," Armin says. "There are three stages to it...the first is the spread, where the electrolytes go all around A.N.N.I.E.'s whole system. Stage two is the possession, where it effects her movements and abilities by making it too extreme. The third is...the switch... which turns A.N.N.I.E. into having a virus where...where..." Armin couldn't dare to read any further. Levi wanted him to answer. "...Stage three is the virus that makes the robot a threat to humanity."

"Are you shitting me?!" Levi asks, quite shocked and annoyed now. "Did you tell Hanji?!"

"Not yet! I'm not sure if we should even tell her!" Armin replies. Levi exhaled and put his hands on his face. "Well...if the glitch is rare...it couldn't just happen to A.N.N.I.E. There could be a small chance she could develop a virus."

Armin shrugged and sighed. "We havent even checked her for it...damn it!"

"Why don't you want to tell Hanji?" Levi asked again. Armin shook his head, and looked at Hanji in a distance who was talking to other colleagues. "It'll hurt her so much... lets just have our other robots to keep an eye on her... for now, just to make sure. If anything bad happens, then we tell Hanji."

Levi groaned, annoyed, yet also nervous deep inside for the people. "Fine. I'll have one other robot to watch her."

1

The world was new to A.N.N.I.E., and so very big. Yet she couldn't do whatever she wanted to do. She needed to do this new job to protect the people. All she had to do was guard certain areas where people walk and play in, like the parks or on the sidewalks infront of buildings. She did not detect any signs of danger, and stood stoically watching the humans young and old. The world didn't seem dangerous at first. It seemed innocent and peaceful, nice and normal. The people did their own pedestrian things.

Warning. Threat detected.

A.N.N.I.E. inmediatly knew something was wrong, and went off quickly to find it. It was coming from an ally, and she saw what the threat was coming from. There were two men, who were trying to kidnap a young boy. This boy was angry and yelled at them, trying to struggle to be free. "Let me go! Let me go, now!" The boy said, his green eyes glowing with anger. He pulled out a small knife and threatened to stab the men if they dared to take him yet the men just laughed. "You really think that's going to save you, huh? Your nothing but a little brat!"

"Ah! No I'm not!" The boy screamed and stabbed the man's leg. The other man just picked him up by his shirt saying that he will pay. A.N.N.I.E. walks toward the man who got stabbed in the leg and kicks his face. The other man widened his eyes in fear, dropping the child to run away, only to be stopped by another robot in his way. It was a female one, and her steel body was colored black, including her hair. She walked over to the other man and, before A.N.N.I.E. was able to do something, beat him to the ground. "You are arrested for attempting to kidnap this boy."

The man looked up at the robot who stared at him with glowing red eyes. The boy came up to both of the things and said, "Um...thank you." He smiles. The robot knelt to him and asked, "What is your name, child?"

"E-Eren...my name is Eren."

"Eren. You are safe now. Go home to where you belong."

"But...wait. Here! Take my scarf. To remember me." Eren smiled and unwrapped the red scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the robot's neck. "Thank you, Eren. Please go on home." The robot said, standing up. Eren nodded and did what she asked, running along to look for his family. Soon the robots arrested the men to jail and they walked out of the building together. A.N.N.I.E. still had no clue who this robot was. She did not understand why she wasnt able to save Eren herself without help from this robot she's never seen before. "Who are you and why did you come to help me?" She asks, facing the other female robot.

"They programmed me as M.I.K.A.S.A. I detected danger at the same time you did. That is why I came. I know of who you are and who made you. Hanji Zoe, her name is. You are A.N.N.I.E."

"Did Hanji tell you of me? Do you come to be my partner?" A.N.N.I.E. asked. The other robot nodds slowly and turns away. "You see A.N.N.I.E... For various reasons...I was really sent here to help keep an eye out for you." M.I.K.A.S.A. looks back at A.N.N.I.E., stoic and calm like she was. A.N.N.I.E. definitely wanted to know of this reason why she was being watched. "Tell me the reason." She demands.

"I cannot know why," M.I.K.A.S.A. lies. "But for now, all we have to do... is just protect the people. That is our main duty."

"Very well," A.N.N.I.E. says to her, as they started to walk along the road, looking for anymore signs of danger.

2

Hanji was writing something down on the desk of her office, feeling bored, yet rather happy inside as well. She was happy that she succeded in making A.N.N.I.E., and while in the process of making her she became very attached to the robot. Hanji wondered what A.N.N.I.E. was doing right now, and felt strangely proud of her as if it was a human, as if it was her own kid. Hanji sighed and stood up, going towards the window where she could see the sunset amongst the skyline of the city and daydreamed with her arms folded, leaning her head on the glass. Something made her smile and chuckle. Armin had stopped by her office door outside and wanted to knock on it, but just couldn't dare to tell her anything yet. He knew how attached she was to A.N.N.I.E., and didn't want to hurt her.

A.N.N.I.E. was guarding the park again where kids of all ages played on the playground, threw a frizby in the field, and played basketball in the court. The small children would come up to A.N.N.I.E. with curious eyes, wondering what she was. Everybody just made it seem as if this world was perfect. Even though it really wasn't. It wasn't until a large group of older men and women walk to the basketball court. A.N.N.I.E. saw parents call and take their children to leave.

Warning. Threat detected.

A.N.N.I.E. didnt really know what was going on. The older people were acting silly and wild, and chatted nonstop. A.N.N.I.E. couldn't see a threat, at least not yet. Then there were three other people that finally came to the group now turning things upside down. The real reason those people were there, was because they were going to fight. And a big one. It was eleven to three. A.N.N.I.E. saw them bicker and yell at each other madly for whatever reason, and saw the male who threw the first punch. It was getting bad very fast, and A.N.N.I.E. got up swiftly to stop them. A.N.N.I.E. pushed through the group and grabbed that man she saw punch first and threw him across, suprising everyone. She went to the questioning man and began to punch him hard, too hard. She just beat him and beat him until he bled on the ground in agony, as the group watched frozen in fear. The man was almost near death from this robot brutally beating him, until her wrist was grabbed by M.I.K.A.S.A. "A.N.N.I.E... stop. Now. It is done. You'll kill him."

A.N.N.I.E. stood up erect, staring at the man with no empathy. "Why should I follow your rules?"

"I must keep an eye out for you. If I don't..."

"I do not want to listen to you. Perhaps I shall do my own things here from now on." A.N.N.I.E. spins around to the group of the others who look angry and scared, and soon they just run away. She begins to walk away, leaving the injured man and the other robot behind. "Rumors will spread," M.I.K.A.S.A. says truthfully. The other robot didn't care for her words and kept walking, wanting to do her job. M.I.K.A.S.A. knew then this was an emergency. Armin's discovery was correct.

3

"This is bad..." Armin said, pacing back and forth, scared from what M.I.K.A.S.A. told him. "What are we going to do?" Levi asked him, mad. Arminshook his head and tried to think of something, anything. Peoe had spread rumors about A.N.N.I.E., telling the day she brutally beat a man near death. She has become worse and worse, and has been badly hurting people too much, almost for no reason at all. She had become her own criminal. "We have to tell Hanji..." Armin told Levi, not knowing what to do. Hanji, who was already at the door, looked confused at them. "About what?" She asks. She then gasps. "Is it about my A.N.N.I.E.?!"

"She has become dangerous... she has a glitch we forgot to check her for." Levi told her. Armin went to her and cried, "And its my fault! I'm sorry! We tried to have her be watched by M.I.K.A.S.A."

Hanji was horrified by the news, and suddely ran out of the room, and out of the building, her colleagues and M.I.K.A.S.A. following behind her. Outside, Hanji had run off somewhere to look for her creation, and Armin & Levi couldn't find her anywhere. They told M.I.K.A.S.A. to go look as well. The people were screaming in the distance and a lot of things were trashed everywhere in the streets and the city. A.N.N.I.E. was walking on a street, and people ran away from her. She heavily pushed a car that slid quickly to the humans, hitting them. She did the same thing two more times sliding the car into buildings and stores making a big mess.

"A.N.N.I.E. Your hurting people and destroying everything." M.I.K.A.S.A. says, finding and walking up to her. "Why must you follow me everywhere I go? I can do whatever I please!" A.N.N.I.E. replies.

"Stop this, now! You will be punshed for what your doing here! You were meant to protect. Not kill humans. You have a virus!"

"Stop this already! That's it. I must get rid of mean nothing to me."

"Fine then." M.I.K.A.S.A. told her, getting ready to fight her. A.N.N.I.E. bolted to her, and they beat each other roughly and strongly, throwing and sliding cars at each other as well. It was a full scale fight between them, a dangerous one. Hanji had heard the nosie while running along, and finally found them fighting each other. M.I.K.A.S.A., to try to finish A.N.N.I.E., kicked her on the side of her face so hard that she fell down, causing Hanji to shreik. "Stop! Please, stop!" She runs to A.N.N.I.E. who stood right back up, slightly messing up now. "My A.N.N.I.E...why are you doing this? Why? Why can't you fight the virus inside of you? Please, are you in there?!" Hanji begged, wanting something from A.N.N.I.E. Armin and Levi finally found them all and called Hanji, but she ignored them. She wanted to stop this mess and fix everything. A.N.N.I.E. stared at the human girl and said, "I must be the only one to do what I please now."

"But you don't have to do this! I never made you to become a monster! Please don't do this... won't you join the good again?!"" Hanji tried to convice the thing, but it just stared at her, not wanting to listen to her. The virus from the N.E.R.V. chip in her head had ruined her whole purpose in this society. She was a huge mistake. "A.N.N.I.E.! Listen to me! Please, lets start over. Let me reset you and fix you all up. Then, you'll be perfect as could be! Like...like when I first made you! Remember? Huh? Please, let me help you!" Hanji nervously smiles, trying to make it seem like she was being calm and kind, raising her hands to the tall robot infront of her.

The robot didn't care for her. It was angry. The chip had given her the emotion of anger because of the virus. A.N.N.I.E. wanted her creator out of her sight. "No," she raised her voice. "I never want to see you again! Forget you, you worthless thing." Hanji frowned and quickly jerked her head to the side and fell, when A.N.N.I.E. suddenly smacked her. Armin and Levi yelled and went to help Hanji, when M.I.K.A.S.A. picked up a metal pole she found on a building and smacked the other robot's head until it was dented, broken, and worthless. A.N.N.I.E. had stopped moving after numerous blows. She was destroyed for good. M.I.K.A.S.A. helped Armin & Levi bring Hanji to the hospital, not wanting her to go into a coma.

"Hanji... are you awake...?" Armin softly asked, sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. Hanji slowly opened her eyes and looked around, smiling to see her friends. "Guys... your all here." She said weakly.

"How do you feel?" Levi asks.

"My head hurts, but...good." Hanji replies.

Armin shook his head in guilt. "This is all my fault...I never told you...I never told you to check for the virus...I'm sorry, Hanji." Hanji chuckles and pats his hand. "Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. Where...where is A.N.N.I.E.?"

"I destroyed her. You will no longer need her anymore." M.I.K.A.S.A. answers her. Hanji looks at her and blinks. She couldn't believe she was gone, for Hanji took so much effort into making A.N.N.I.E. She felt bad that this whole situation occurred and wondered, why did it have to happen? Hanji stared to the ceiling, smiling, while her eyes welled up with tears. "I see," she said at once. "I think...I think it'll be better now...yeah. It will..." Hanji sniffs and shakes her head, now frowning. "I'll miss my A.N.N.I.E... all that time making her...all of our effort...all gone forever...This isn't your fault, Armin...its mine. Its my fault she caused this to happen... all of the pain and suffering and blood she spilled... people have died...because of me!" Hanji sits up with her hand covering her mouth and sobs. Armin comes to help calm her down, for she'll work herself up since she's already hurt.

Levi just folded his arms and listens to everything while walking to the window, not saying a word. He didn't know what to do or say, but deep inside, he felt her pain for those people who had to be either hurt or killed because of A.N.N.I.E. "I knew this was a damn mistake," he said to himself. M.I.K.A.S.A. stands next to him, also watching the outside world. "Do not think too deeply on it. It will be alright."

"I just knew from the start...this was going to end badly."

"But A.N.N.I.E. is gone now. No longer will she be on the streets. I am going to protect them out there. Believe me, Levi Ackerman. Don't worry about what had happened before... I pity you."

Levi turns to look at her face, his eyebrows narrowed. "You can't feel a thing," he says. M.I.K.A.S.A. nods and looks to Hanji and Armin, who had calmed down a bit. "Your right...I may not be like humans...but that doesn't mean that I don't have empathy."


End file.
